


On The Edge

by VirgoMoonWarrior



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: An overuse of the word 'Sir', An overuse of the word 'baby', BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Brat Ryan Bergara, But took some creative liberties, Dom Shane Madej, Edgeplay, Got inspo from a porn vid, I'm not good with summaries, M/M, Object Penetration, Overuse of the phrase ‘Good Boy’, PWP, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sub Ryan Bergara, Top Shane Madej, Toys, or tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoMoonWarrior/pseuds/VirgoMoonWarrior
Summary: Ryan's a brat. Shane teaches him that good things come to those who wait.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @SerenityShadows and @CyanopsittaSpixii for being my betas!
> 
> This is my first time writing in years. Constructive criticism welcomed. All typos made by me.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @DippedMoonShadow

“Fuck Ryan!”

Shane threw his head back, hitting the top of the couch. Ryan and Shane were on the couch fully dressed with Shane’s shirt hiked up to his shoulders. Ryan was sitting on Shane’s lap, nipping and sucking his left nipple, leaving several red and purple marks. Ryan was kissing and sucking enthusiastically and sloppy.

“Ok wow.” Shane breathed. “Ok. Alright.” He kept trying to move Ryan away a bit, but Ryan was having none of it. 

“Come on Big Guy. Whatcha gonna do?” Ryan mocked and kissed Shane roughly and eagerly. 

“Ok. Alright!” Shane said and roughly pushed Ryan away and grabbed his chin with one hand.  
“You are way too out of control. If we’re going to do this, we’re doing this my way.”

“But,” Ryan tried to say. Shane roughly pushed him onto his back and settled on top of him, covering his mouth with one hand.

“We’re going to do this,” Shane said again, calmly but firmly. “but, we’re going to do this my way. Do you understand?” He looked Ryan in the eye and held him still when he tried to turn his head away.

Ryan blushed and nodded. A muffled yes coming from under Shane’s hand.

“Yeah? Good boy. Let’s get this off.” Shane roughly took Ryan’s shirt off and grabbed his chin, leaning over and brushing his lips against Ryan’s. 

“My way. Do you understand?” Shane whispered his voice low and his eyes dark, letting go of Ryan’s chin and slowly running his hand down his body.

“Yes, sir.” Ryan moaned just as Shane cupped him through his pants.

“Good boy.” Shane smirked as he rubbed Ryan’s dick, feeling how turned on he was. “Do you understand?” Ryan moaned and Shane felt his cock twitch as he rubbed harder. 

“Yeah, you do.” Shane sighed to himself before sitting up and flipping Ryan over to lay on his stomach.

“Put your arms behind your back for me, baby.” Shane softly ordered and Ryan quickly complied.

“Good boy.” Shane praised. “Now stay still and don’t move.” Shane got up and walked towards the hallway and into the bedroom. Ryan relaxed into the cushions and waited. He didn’t have to wait long before Shane came back holding some supplies. Three sets of rope, a gag, a bottle of lube, and one of Ryan’s favorite dildos.

“Safeword.” He asked, placing the stuff within reach on the coffee table and unraveling one of the ropes.

“Ghost.” Ryan gasped his breathing picking up. Shane smirked as he walked back to Ryan and started to tie his hands together behind his back. 

“Please, sir.” Ryan shivered, the ropes tightening against his skin as Shane tested the hold. 

“Patience lil guy.” Shane smirked and pulled down Ryan’s pants leaving the underwear alone for now, and stopped them right under the swell of his ass. Shane grabbed Ryan’s ass with both hands and kneaded it, making Ryan groan low in his throat. Shane then leaned down, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs as much as he could, and licked Ryan’s hole through his underwear. Ryan moaned loudly and buried his head into the armrest. Ryan arched his back and wiggled his ass back against Shane, causing him to lift his head and roughly slap his ass.

“Stay still, brat.” Shane growled. Ryan whimpered and relaxed back into the couch.

“Good boy.” Shane cooed, and pulled Ryan’s underwear down to meet his pants and spread his cheeks.

“God, look at that pretty little hole.” Shane whispered lovingly while stroking the rim with his thumbs. “Look at that pretty, pretty hole.” Ryan moaned and pushed back against Shane’s thumbs. “And all for me, right baby?” 

“Yes. Yes!” Ryan mewled. 

“You want it baby?” Shane asked, leaning over and grabbing the lube.

“Want you so bad.” Ryan panted as Shane squeezed the bottle and watched the lube slowly drip over Ryan’s clenching hole and down his balls. 

Shane groaned softly and teased Ryan’s entrance with his thumb for a few seconds, before slowly pushing in and out of his tight entrance. He watched in awe as his thumb was sucked into Ryan’s hole. He sat up straight and slapped Ryan’s ass and messaged it with his free hand making Ryan shout and moan. 

“That’s it.” Shane sighed, removing his thumb from Ryan’s hole and scooting back on the couch.

“Open up for me baby.” He said, spreading Ryan’s ass with his hands and licking a line all the way up from his balls to his hole. Ryan groaned loudly and pushed back against Shane’s face.

“Those are the noises I love to hear.” Shane smirked and continued to lick and tease and suck Ryan’s hole. He pointed his tongue and started to tongue fuck Ryan. Ryan moaned and started to grind against Shane’s tongue, trying to get him deeper. Ryan whined when Shane drew away, earning him a slap on the ass.

“Hush.” Shane warned and moved Ryan around carefully until he was laying on his back, his arms still tied behind his back. He moved Ryan’s legs together, slid his pants and underwear off and reached over to get the other two ropes. He looked at Ryan and cocked an eyebrow, silently asking permission. Ryan blushed and nodded, groaning lowly in his throat. He spread his legs wide and watched as Shane tied one leg then the other, thigh to calf, with the ropes. 

“Beautiful.” Shane whispered as he sat back and looked over Ryan’s body. Ryan quietly moaned, his face and chest flushing. Shane then leaned down and kissed Ryan softly backing off when Ryan tried to deepen it. He did this again and again until Ryan finally had enough.

“Please, sir.” Ryan threw back his head and whined.

Shane hummed and left little kisses down his throat and collar bone. He looked up and waited for Ryan to look at him. He smirked and gave Ryan a wink before reaching over and grabbing the lube. He slicked up his fingers and squirted some lube on Ryan’s dick causing him to hiss and twitch. Shane settled back down on the couch, propped up on his elbows between Ryan’s legs and inserted one finger then another, using his other hand to slowly stroke Ryan’s cock.

“God, Ryan. You’re so tight around my fingers.” Shane sighed and Ryan moaned, throwing his head back as Shane started to increase his pace on his dick. 

“That’s it, baby. Ride my fingers.” Shane said fucking him faster. Ryan couldn’t decide whether to fuck down on Shane’s fingers or up into his fist. Shane suddenly removed his fingers after a few minutes, causing Ryan to groan. He then started to roughly stroke Ryan’s dick with both hands.

“But, I get to decide how you come.” 

Ryan moaned loudly and jerked his hips up to meet Shane’s fist.

“I get to decide.” Shane whispered as he leaned down and mouthed at the thigh closest to him. He increased the pace of his hand and Ryan whimpered. The pitch of his moans changed and his breathing sped up.

“Oh fuck I’m getting close. ‘Gonna come sir, please.” Ryan whined, tossing his head from side to side, unable to be still.

“Hmmm.” Shane hummed, looking at Ryan and increasing his pace a bit more. Ryan thrashed and let out a high-pitched whimper when Shane suddenly stopped and squeezed his balls tightly, stopping his orgasm in its tracks. 

“Please. Please.” Ryan pleaded, struggling to move his hands, but hindered by the rope. Shane just chuckled and waited for him to calm down. When Ryan calmed down enough, Shane leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock, locking eyes with Ryan.

“Good boy.” He breathed and Ryan’s cock twitched as he mewled. Shane started to stroke his dick again and mouthed the tip. Slowly, he began to sink lower on Ryan’s cock and started to suck, closing his eyes. Ryan let out a high-pitched moan watching Shane slowly suck him.  
Shane opened his eyes and looked at Ryan. He let his dick slide out of his mouth and started mouthing up the side while stroking him, never breaking eye contact.

“You wanna come?” He asked, mockingly.

“Yes. Please. Sir.” Ryan nodded brokenly. Shane smirked, his eyes lighting up as he licked a stripe up Ryan’s cock.

“Then be a good boy.” He said, letting go of Ryan’s cock and reaching for the gag on the table.  
He held it up in front of Ryan and waited. A silent question.

“Yes. Please.” Ryan nodded breathlessly and tilted his head down so Shane could fasten the gag. 

When he was done, Shane put one finger under Ryan’s chin and tilted his head back, brushing his lips softly over Ryan's face and the gag. He leaned back and lubed up the dildo, placing it teasingly on Ryan’s rim, and making him moan. Shane watched as the dildo slid easily into Ryan, matching Ryan’s groan as he brought his other hand up to leisurely stroke his dick. Ryan moaned and started to rock his hips down onto the dildo and up into Shane’s fist. Every time Shane pushed the toy into Ryan, he slid his hand loosely down his cock, and every time he pulled the toy out, he slid his hand tightly up and twisted his wrist, stroking his thumb over Ryan’s slit every other stroke. Ryan’s moans increased in pitch and he started to squirm. 

“You’ve done so well, baby.” Shane said softly looking at Ryan’s flushed face and watching his eyes squeeze closed and his muscles jump and tighten.

“You close?” Ryan’s whine was muffled behind the gag and he slowly opened his eyes. Nodding his head quickly, as he looked at Shane with a pleading look causing him to shiver. 

“Ok. Let go. Come for me baby.” Shane panted. 

Ryan came hard, the gag muffling his screams. He shot ropes of cum all over his chest and Shane’s hands. One rope of cum hitting his chin. Shane continued to fuck and stroke him through his orgasm, eventually slowing when Ryan was too sensitive.

Ryan laid there, panting and twitching. Shane leaned up to remove the gag, cupping Ryan’s face and kissing him softly when it was removed. He leaned back slightly and rested his forehead on Ryan’s.

“Ok?”

“Yeah.” Ryan breathed, tilting his head up to capture Shane’s lips again in a leisurely, slow kiss.

“I love you.” Ryan sighed when they parted again.

“I love you too, baby.” Shane smiled. “Let’s get you out of these ropes and cleaned up.”

“What about you?” Ryan asked when Shane had taken the last rope off. Shane rubbed the red marks on Ryan’s arm, trying to get the blood to flow back again, and shook his head.

“Tonight was about you, baby.” He smiled, standing up and wrapping a blanket around Ryan. He pulled him into a soft kiss with the ends of the blanket around his neck. 

“Come on. Let’s get you into the shower and into bed.” Shane chuckled as Ryan yawned, lightly steering Ryan towards the bathroom.

“Yes, sir.” Ryan smirked and winked at Shane over his shoulder, earning him a light smack on the ass.

“Brat.” Shane huffed fondly as he followed a giggling Ryan into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic can be found here: https://www.xnxx.com/video-jgzo1d3/ginger_bounded_sub_tugged_and_toyed_by_dom
> 
> It's literally a porno that I took some creative liberties with.
> 
> I might make a 2nd part to this, with Shane being tied up. Let me know on if you'd like that.  
> My Tumblr is @DippedMoonShadow


End file.
